beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ryuga
Ryuga is the strongest blader he is one of the best bladers in the world. He has beaten ginka than ginka has beaten him. Ryuga is the blader who almost defeated Rago. His death was a sacrifice to save the world. 'THE STRONGEST BLADER IS RYUGA' Ryuga is the strongest blader because not only he lost ONLY 2 battles but his special moves are called the most ultimate finisher moves in bey history. He is one of the best bladers(next to Gingka eventhough I think he is no.1) in the world. He has beaten ginka than ginka has beaten him (Rayuga 3- Gingka 1). I hope Ryuga makes an apperance on beyblade zero G. He has never lost to kyoya!, He has never lost to Masamune!, Yes Gingka did defeat Nemesis but with help from others and I mean millions of people but ryuga actually stood up to Rago and almost defeated him ALONE! His death was a sacrifice to save the world so he should definetly come back! Ryuga was good to give his power to Kenta who mde bond with Ryuga. Ryuga beat kenta in Metal Fury, but somewhat care for Kenta deep down in his heart! He never lost Kenta ever, his bey was damage on the facebolt!!!!!1 A Ryuga Loyalist Ryuga is one of the strongest bladers in the anime, the 2nd most powerful (thanks a lot, stupid Rago). It's too bad that he disappeared, but there's no way I'm losing hope. I like to believe that he's still out there somewhere, waiting for the right time to make his comeback, which BTW, would be SUPER-DUPER-ULTRA-MEGA-FANTASTICALLY EPIC! =^.^= I'm just letting people in on my opinion of Ryuga. I know you guys don't care about my opinion, but I vent my feelings through writing. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. As my motto says: "Ryuga is EPIC!" (he always was, and he always will be.) PEACE OUT! ;P His Surename I just happen to know from some source that his surname is Kishatu. So it would be Ryuga Kishatu.--Aichan143 06:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ryuga is so cool but why did ryuga have to died i don't know why. but it go be bored without him. What does Kishatu mean? It it JapaneseSabreTiger021 16:13, May 29, 2012 (UTC)SabreTiger021 'Possibe return' I really think that Ryuga may be alive. I mean his "death" didn't make sense. I mean it didn't make sense on why he vanished like that. anyway I hope he comes back in Zero-G somehow or at least Kenta with a Ryuga-like attitude. Beyblade mechanic and proud of itSabreTiger021 21:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC)SabreTiger021 It made me sad to see him go but hopefully he's not really gone. He's one of my Favorite character now he's friends with Kenya and sort of good or like a good guy.In Zero-G his spirit is in sakyo I love Ryuga, because at the end, he helped Gingka and the others I still think that, sadly, by just a little, Gingka is the Number 1 Blader. Masamune is not far behind!! And don't forget Tetsuya Watarigani! (Ahh I wish...) Ryuga is no match for Gingka! Gingka could defeat him any time! Eh maybe not, but it's good to dream! Where are the pandas? (talk) 12:58, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Replied Do you think RYUGA is the best blader????????????????????????? yes i think he is the best blader he should have won battle bladers but he didnt bad gingka BAD hate you gingka love you ryuga and kyoya 00:05, May 20, 2013 (UTC)l-drago lover